Fiddle With Riddles
by MunkGuy213
Summary: Hey guys sorry that I forgot to update, I lost track of time again! I know I'm lazy, anywayz I'm finally back.
1. Question 1

"Hey guys Mkg213 here, and this week I'm going to be hosting a contest of cracking brain busters, you may answer by reviewing a chapter, each of them contain a question and for every one of them you get right you win a point."

"Oh boy what will they win a the password to your account so they can shut it down for good?" Hoped Alvin.

"Shut up Alvin! You were dropped on your head once born!" Mkg213 snapped.

"Yeah well you were raised from a family of turtles that why your stories are so slow!" Alvin shot back.

"Am I slow enough to write this?" Asked Mkg213. He typed on his keyboard and put Alvin in a dress.

"Grrrgh! How can you type anyway when your **in **the story?" Noted Alvin.

"It's quite simple my stupid friend any author can put themselves in or out of their story." Repiled Mkg213.

"How are we even talking?" Mkg213 grabbed Alvin's lips.

"Alvin! You almost broke the fourth wall."

"So what is this contest all about?" Asked Alvin.

"They have to figure out some very brain teasing riddles like this."

**Q:What are Theodore's favorite buttons on anygame controller?**

"That's easy even Eleanor knows that." Said Alvin.

"Good idea giving them a hint Alvin." Complimented Mkg213.

"Thank you."

"So guys answer and you might get a point like I stated before." Said Mkg213.

"Can we exterminate them if they get it wrong?" Asked Alvin.

"No Alvin that's extreme!"

"Oh and by the way guys if you would like to just plain review just type without the **A: **if you answer type with the **A:**."

**Q:What are Theodore's favorite buttons on anygame controller?**


	2. Question 2

"We're back now let's determine the answers." Said Mkg213 checking the repilies.

**The Chipette Protector **

The R button!

**AandE4ever**

A: the green button

**Winddragon Eternal **

the menu button?

"The answer was **L and R** because if you break Eleanor's name into parts you'll get Ele-an-or."

"The closest was **The Chipette Protector**!"

"**The Chipette Protector** you didn't put the A: at the beginning you did however suceeded with half the answer, **Winddragon Eternal** you didn't either and you were close, **AandE4ever** you have the idea and you were close on a gamecube controller the A button is green, so here's the results."

**The Chipette Protector -0.5**

**AandE4ever-0**

****Winddragon Eternal-0****

"Okay guys next question."

****Q:Where do Alvin and Simon go to see the movies?****

"This should be easy unlike the other one."****  
><strong>**


	3. Question 3

"For Round 3, as for the points, well I don't think I am going to do that anymore because I don't know if the same user is going to answer again. So the Chipmunks, Chpettes and I have took the oppertunity to rate the answers." Announced Mkg213.

Drum roll plays

"As for the answer it is..."

"Me!" Exclaimed Theodore popping out from no where.

"Yup, if you compare Theodore's name with Theatre it will sound simalliar." Explained Mkg213.

"Theodore start us off with S.S."

"I would rate** Simon Seville **a **6 **she's Alvin's crazy mind is all we need!" Chuckled Theodore.

"**The Chipette Protector **the Tv really? You call youself a protector, hey if you want to protect us by not answering terrible jokes, **3 **you too **AandE4ever**." Remarked Brittany.

"Okay Britt that was so uncalled for!" Said Mkg213.

"**MunksEttesAndCountryMusic** sorry partner try some'in more clever, **4**." Said Alvin.

"If you ask me I tally up **chipmunkfanantic, vote4coolige15 and Jasmine **as the ones who were the closet, **8 **because that was tight!" Simon pointed out.

"Here is the next question."

**Q:What is Simon's favorite snack?**

"He was a very famous scientist and he studied force." Said Simon.

"He wasn't a very good dinner host." Added Theodore.


	4. Question 4

"And we are returning with Round 4!"

******The Chipette Protect********or**

Fig Newtons!

**AandE4ever and Jasmine**

Newton Cookies/Bars

**vote4coolige15**

newton bars

**chipmunkfanantic **

Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwhich

"The answer was fig newtons thank goodness people got it right this time." Cried Mkg213 in relief. "Brittany please begin."

"So now **The Chipette Protecter **protects us! I'm going with a **9 **because she's not doing enough protection!"

"She could be over protective if you'd like."

"Woah no thanks!"

"I would rate **AandE4ever **a **10, Jasmine **are you playing tricks with us? When you do that it just tick tocks people off." Said Theodore.

"Uhh Theodore it's tick people off." Corrected Simon.

"I'm going with an **8**."

"**vote4coolige15 **you were close but it's fig newtons not newton bars but I'll give you a** 10**." Said Jeanette.

"**chipmunkfanantic **a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwhich? Really? Boy people like you can be so stupid these days." Repiled Alvin.

Mkg213 looked at the ALVIN! Meter, it was almost at Dave Danger. "Uhhh...Alvin I think that's enough."

"I mean you people have a brain of a nut almost like Theodore's."

"Hey!"

"Okay can onto the next question before we get carried away!" Mkg213 settled stopping the almost about to be destruction. The ALVIN! Meter was decreasing a bit.

"Phew, alright next question."

**Q:What do you get when you mix a chipmunk with a tiger?**

"And guys by the way if you want to you all can send me Reviews with Riddles in them but do not tell me the answer."

"Now for this answer I can only tell you this key word Bill Watterson."


	5. Question 5

"Hello everyone welcome back with Alvin and Simon's Campsite!" Alvin greeted.

Mkg213 came in the room. "Alvin we're not doing that anymore!" He switched the background.

"Besides we didn't even get through that." He recalled.

"K fine just stop naggin me geez!"

"Let's just continue the riddles please?"

"Okay, but do you mind if I bring a friend here?" Asked Alvin.

"Who?"

"Hey! Hey! Wut up party peps!" Called a voice. In the room walked a spiky yellow haired boy, with a red and black striped t-shirts and black long pants."

"Calvin, From Calvin and Hobbes? What's he doing in this fanfiction universe?"

"We met while you were away." Replied Alvin.

"Nice place ya got Munkman." Complimented Calvin.

"It's guy, Alvin have you've told your brothers and the Chipettes to come for the show?"

"Uhhhhh, I ummmmm..."

"Don't worry Alv I've got it." Calvin took out his transfer gun and shot it on the floor and a flash appeared summonining the others making them fall to the floor ontop of each other.

"Ouch, what just happened?" Said Simon. He. Theodore ,Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor help themselves off the floor.

"Now that you're all here it's time to rate the answers for the riddle that posted about 1 month ago." Recalled Mkg213.

"Wow you must be _**really**_ late on time!" Teased Calvin.

"Yeah, yeah don't get too smart wiseguy!"

"Anywayz, Britt started the last time so which Simon you be the carrier this time."

"Alrighty, let's proceed with round 4."

"**AandE4ever**, I think it was close so I'd say 9.1." Rated Simon.

"I would say the same thing to **Periosha**." Added Jeanette.

"**Auniqua, chipmunkfanatic **really? Some effort you put your answers! 4.1." Said Alvin sarcasticially.

"Alvin, CFF said she didn't want you to provoke her but you went right ahead!"

"Chilax Munkman Alv here was just play'in." Defended Calvin.

"Argghh! Nevermind, thanks for playing guys, I shall continue the next round that is if I can stop being so lazy and off time, and here's the next riddle."

**Q:What phrase does Simon prefer every morning when he wakes up?**

"So does anyone have any ideas for what we can do for the summer?"

"Oh, I've got an idea." Eleanor shot up.

"Yes El?"

"We can start my spin-off, Eleanor's Tea Party, where I'll have Teddy has my co-host and interview people every week."

"I dunno about El, You guys have any other suggestions?"

"If you start another story using me, can I have my Valley girl accent back?" Asked Brittany.

"Don't on count it Britt." Chuckled Mkg213.

"Lata! And remember guys give me some riddles!"

**Q:What phrase does Simon prefer every morning when he wakes up?**

"Wait hold up guys." Said Calvin.

"What is it?" Asked Mkg213.

"I want to show our readers this short cartoon I made with Sonic to end this segment."

"Okay roll it up!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonic Suprises <strong>_

After a long day of exhaustion the torture was finally over Calvin walked cheerfully back to his house.

Calvin:Ahh! Finally I've got the summer off no school, no homework and epsecially no attacks from behind the door,,,,,

Calvin suddenly got pelted with Sonic spin dash.

Sonic:Good to see you're back home sport.

Calvin:It's a good thing this is the last time before school begins again.

The next day.

Calvin's Mom:Calvin take out the trash!

Calvin:K Mother.

He grabbed the bag and threw it the can.

Calvin:Uh oh that rotten hog might pounce on me again better use some protection.

He grabbed the cap of the can and walked to the doorway. Calvin jumped into position.

Calvin:TAKE THIS!

Calvin held the top blocking his legs. Sonic bashed him in the face.

Sonic:You're too low!

The next next day.

Calvin's Dad:Calvin it's time to mow the lawn!

Calvin:Do I have to?

Calvin's Dad:It builds...

Calvin:Fine I'm going!

After Calvin finished his choir he got an idea.

Calvin:Hey dad could you come here for a sec.

Calvin's Dad:What is it?

Calvin:Just follow me.

Calvin's Dad:Okay.

Calvin led them inside the house through the front door.

Calvin's Dad:Whoops I dropped my watch!

He turned around and bent down to retrieve his possesion then turned back.

Calvin's Dad:Oh you wanted me to help find your plush well I guess you found it now.

He walked away leaving Calvin with Sonic on his spine.

Sonic:Nice try trying to cower out, sport

That was the last straw, Calvin came up with an idea. Morrow after Calvin's daily morning choir he stood in front of the door.

Calvin:Hey hoggy I'm in the open.

Sonic burst out in his spinning ball homing onto Calvin. When he reached Calvin, he came slick.

Calvin:High five Sonic!

His hand colilded with Sonic.

Sonic:NOOOOOO!

It was literaily Game Over for Sonic.

Calvin:It's obvious he didn't have rings, there aren't even any in this universe!


End file.
